<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Boys as your Older Brother by angstkingsfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881141">Haikyuu Boys as your Older Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic'>angstkingsfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Nekoma, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the younger sibling of one of the Haikyuu boys, all the fluff in the world fills your life.</p>
<p>Characters: Kageyama, Tsukishima, Hinata, Sugawara, Daichi, Tadashi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi &amp; Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma &amp; Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Reader, Nishinoya Yuu &amp; Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Reader, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi &amp; Reader, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi &amp; Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Karasuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Kageyama</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Baby sister still in middle school aww</li>
<li class="">Tobio is kinda your icon tbh</li>
<li class="">You want to be a setter just like him</li>
<li class="">Like you know he can be a dick sometimes, but you also just think the world of him</li>
<li class="">You think he’s literally the coolest older brother ever</li>
<li class="">He’s sometimes annoyed by your antics, but really does love you</li>
<li class="">Almost kills Hinata when he finds out you two are dating during your first year in high school though</li>
<li class="">Tanaka, Tsuki, and Noya are laughing their asses off in the background while you and Hinata were wishing Daichi hadn’t graduated</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Tsukishima</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You’re his twin, you’re just the younger twin</li>
<li class="">He never stopped making the point that he was a few minutes older than you</li>
<li class="">So much teasing</li>
<li class="">Honestly, the teasing is fuckin relentless lmao</li>
<li class="">He would never admit it, but he cares about you a lot</li>
<li class="">You are about the same height as him, maybe a little shorter</li>
<li class="">You play basketball instead of volleyball, which he doesn’t really understand, but he would definitely come to your games</li>
<li class="">Even though he’s a bitch he still cares about you and is still silently supporting you from the crowd</li>
<li class="">You really couldn’t ask for a better twin, even though sometimes you wanted to punch him in the jaw</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Hinata</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Just like Kageyama, you think your big brother is just the coolest person ever</li>
<li class="">You play volleyball as well, except you are a Libero</li>
<li class="">Your older brother is so proud of you, you are the official libero for your middle school team</li>
<li class="">He ends up bringing all of the Karasuno boys’ team to your biggest game, the nationals</li>
<li class="">Your team ends up losing, you blame yourself because you didn’t save the last ball of the game</li>
<li class="">You feel really sad and like you weren’t good enough to play</li>
<li class="">Karasuno boys don’t let you feel like that for long, you all go out for ice cream after the game and they tell you how great you did until you stop crying and start to believe them</li>
<li class="">Nishinoya gives you tips and you start joining in on the boys’ practices some times so when you get to high school you are ready for whatever comes your way</li>
<li class="">You have 6+ older brothers now</li>
<li class="">You squeal with Hinata and Kageyama start dating during your first year in high school</li>
<li class="">You end up going to Aoba Johsai and dating Tadashi, honestly you love your first year of high school and wouldn’t trade it for the world</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Sugawara</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You’re a second-year during Suga’s third year</li>
<li class="">You have the biggest crush on Daichi, but wouldn’t say anything</li>
<li class="">You were one of the managers of the boys’ team and you loved every minute of it</li>
<li class="">Tanaka and Noya made fun of your crush on Daichi and would pick on you when you would accidentally start starting at him during practice </li>
<li class="">Your brother is the most encouraging person ever and the best wingman, he knows that Daichi likes you, but wants one of you to admit it to the other instead of him getting in the middle of it</li>
<li class="">When you guys finally do get together, Suga is so happy for you</li>
<li class="">Totally gives Daichi a big brother talk though</li>
<li class="">You Daichi and Suga are a trio that cannot be separated</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Daichi</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You a first year when he’s a third-year</li>
<li class="">Honestly, you’re his mom friend</li>
<li class="">Beg him to act on his feelings for Suga</li>
<li class="">Scream when you accidentally walk in on them kissing in the gym</li>
<li class="">Daichi almost murders you tbh</li>
<li class="">Thank god for Suga, because you’d be dead without him</li>
<li class="">You were the ace on the girls’ team and you were often frustrated with them for not practicing enough</li>
<li class="">Daichi let you practice with the boys when the girls’ practice ends because the season ends early for them</li>
<li class="">You get past the wall of Tsuki and everyone is shocked lmao</li>
<li class="">Especially Kageyama, the boy thinks you’re the prettiest girl he’s ever seen and you’re talented at volleyball?? Sign him the fuck up he’s in love</li>
<li class="">Daichi gives Kageyama the go-ahead to ask you out,, he asked you’re older brother if it was okay the old fashion way lol sweet boy</li>
<li class="">Double dates with Daichi and Suga</li>
<li class="">They are your parents and that’s good with you</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Tadashi</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">This boy, this boy is the sweetest older brother</li>
<li class="">You’re a good few years younger than him, you’re in your first year of middle school when he’s in his first year of high school</li>
<li class="">You play volleyball as well, you are a libero</li>
<li class="">Bless him, he gets so stressed when you come home all bruised up from a game, Nishinoya comforts him and tells him you’re fine and liberos are often bruised from hitting the floor</li>
<li class="">Baby boy will get you all the ice packs and ice cream</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Asahi</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You are a first-year when he’s a third-year</li>
<li class="">You go to Fukurōdani and are the official ace of the girls’ team there</li>
<li class="">You are the mom of their boys’ team</li>
<li class="">The drive you crazy, but you love them dearly</li>
<li class="">Asahi and Noya are so proud of you for getting into a top-four school</li>
<li class="">Noya comes to wish you luck before a game, and it gets you all blushy</li>
<li class="">Bokuto makes so much fun of you, which causes you to elbow him in the gut</li>
<li class="">You have a crush on Akaashi although you’ll die before you admit it</li>
<li class="">Same goes for Akaashi, but that’s okay lol</li>
<li class="">Asahi is such a proud big brother when you win your game</li>
<li class="">Straight up lifts you off the ground when he sees you afterward</li>
<li class="">Akaashi thinks you look cute all blushy hanging out with Asahi and Noya</li>
<li class=""><strike>Maybe he’ll ask you out later</strike></li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Nishinoya</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You find your brother a little bit annoying, but you still love him with all your heart</li>
<li class="">You are an artist, sports aren’t really your thing</li>
<li class="">You doodle all the members of the volleyball club and are a manager, so you go to all of their events</li>
<li class="">During the practice games against Nekoma, you become friends with Kenma</li>
<li class="">You two end up dating and honest Noya couldn’t be happier</li>
<li class="">He didn’t understand why you chose to date him, but he could see how happy Kenma made you so he was cool with it</li>
<li class="">Noya has your drawings of him and the team up in his locker and you can’t tell me otherwise</li>
<li class="">You help paint a new banner for Karasuno and the boys all cry</li>
<li class="">Kenma helps you to come out of your shell some, as you become friends with the whole Nekoma team</li>
<li class="">You thank them for being your friend by making them a banner too, they also cry</li>
<li class="">You are literally just so precious you make people cry with your sweetness</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nekoma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Kenma</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You are a first-year when he’s a second-year</li>
<li class="">You are a setter like him and you two help each other practice</li>
<li class="">When the boys’ team plays practice games with Karasuno, you came and watched</li>
<li class="">You suddenly were the mom to double the number of teenage boys that you were before</li>
<li class="">You, Kenma, Hinata, and Kuroo have online gaming nights</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Kuroo</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Kuroo is a great big brother honestly</li>
<li class="">When he’s a third-year, you’re a first-year</li>
<li class="">The team 100% adopts you the minute they meet you</li>
<li class="">You become their manager</li>
<li class="">You start dating Kenma halfway through your first year and Kuroo is so supportive and totally saw it coming</li>
<li class="">There was a betting pool on when you guys would get together and who would ask who out</li>
<li class="">All of the piggyback rides</li>
<li class="">Will absolutely scare the shit out of anyone who looks at you in a way he thinks is weird or creepy</li>
<li class="">You kick him in the shin for that, but you love him anyway</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aoba Johsai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Oikawa</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Being Oikawa’s baby sister was a little overwhelming tbh</li>
<li class="">I think he would in general be a great big brother, but his fangirls would be all over you to try and get closer to you</li>
<li class="">You’re in the same class as Imaizumi and he starts to kinda be your bodyguard</li>
<li class="">He literally doesn’t leave you by yourself in class or in the halls because he knows you’ll get overwhelmed with your brother’s fans if he does</li>
<li class="">Oikawa teases him about liking you </li>
<li class="">Iwa tells him to stfu</li>
<li class="">But he secretly does like you</li>
<li class="">Oikawa locks you to in your room when you are studying for a test and tells you that you aren’t coming out until you confess</li>
<li class="">You two end up staring at each other for a while before finally admitting lmao</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Iwaizumi</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He’s not the most present big brother lmao, but he definitely cares</li>
<li class="">You’re a first-year when he’s a second-year</li>
<li class="">Oikawa flirts with you just to piss Iwazumi off</li>
<li class="">It honestly just makes you laugh</li>
<li class="">You are a volleyball player as well, you a setter like Oikawa</li>
<li class="">You become the Aoba Johsai’s official female setter your first year</li>
<li class="">He is such a proud big brother omg</li>
<li class="">Oikawa helps you practice a lot and you honestly feel like he’s your best friend and you love that</li>
<li class="">You’re secretly hoping Iwa and Oikawa end up together</li>
<li class="">You love your Aoba Johsai big brothers and wouldn’t change a thing</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>